The present invention relates to a simple three-dimensional and two-sided reflective warning triangle which is eye-catching, mobile, water-proof and easily preserved. The present invention provides an improved warning sign for a car accident, a broken-down car, or a roadblock.
The prior art warning triangle comprises a single-side plane triangle which is combined with three plates and a cross. Since the surface of which is glued with reflector paper or painted with reflector paint, the distance of reflection of the prior art reflective warning triangle is limited. Therefore, it is dangerous to use such warning triangle as the warning sign during a foggy, rainy evening.
Thus it can be seen that an improved, two-sided, three-dimensional and large sized warning triangle is needed. The present invention, which is easy to assemble and dismantle, is in the aforesaid structure. The present invention reflects further than the prior art warning sign. The mobile, water-proofed reflective warning triangle will not stop being visible even if part of the circuit is short-circuited.